Performance braking systems are typically implemented for vehicles that are engaged in drifting (e.g., track drifting, closed course drifting) or rally racing. In particular, a manually-operated performance brake system can significantly prevent rotation (e.g., lock) of a wheel to cause a vehicle to drift. As a result, the vehicle can slide at least partially sideways while navigating a turn, for example.
To implement a performance brake system on a vehicle for drifting maneuvers or other precise driving maneuvers, numerous associated hydraulic brake components can be added. In particular, implementation of the performance brake system can involve addition of a master brake cylinder, lines, calipers, as well as openings in a vehicle cabin for integration. This integration of such components can involve significant cost, labor and complexity. Further, known performance brake systems are usually operated independent of other vehicle systems.